borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Top 5 Legendaries
This is an area to list your top 5 favorite legendaries and the reason why (No pearls please). This will help me and possibly others in choosing alternate weapons. 1. Skullmasher. High Damage and knock back effect. Great on taking out crawmerax critical spots fast. 2. Orion: Fast ROF and larger clip combined with strong electricity and bullet ricochet make a beast of a gun. 3: Hellfire: Set enemies on fire and take cover, great for taking down alot of enemies at once. 4: Vitrolic Crux: If you can find one of these with 1.9 < ROF, x4 Acid, and good accuracy this gun will tear through the lance like no other, mine s so fast it looks like a machine gun when fires. 5: Hornet: I raid the armory alot and this gun not only eats knoxx up but keeps him from doing anything since getting alot of fst criticals is easy. Also eats through his defenders and medics fast too. Eatingleg4peanut 13:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here are mine 5 fav guns 1. Hellfire: Easy way to eliminate enemies. 2. Defiler: Use it with Hellfire, then you´re invincible (against Lances)! 3. Chimera: Easy way to beat Crawmerax (and Craw´s friends). 4. Static Equalizer: It is AWESOME! Ammo reg & Shock in same pack! 5. Thanatos (with element): big clip, best with some kinda scope. Having these, the party can finally start! XP Sinister5310 15:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) heres my 5 top oranges: #Hellfire, good against everybody 'cept them darn pyros. #Skullmasher, great damage mines 326X6. #Draco, another fire but almost as great as the hellfire and a large clip. hard to find #Invader, penetrator would work, but the invader can have elemental effects. #Finally the defiler, mine has about 1079 damage, and is, in my opinion, the best corrosive gun The man himself... Pavilonn 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 1. Penetrator - It's a full auto sniper rifle, and chews through Crawmerax, need more be said. And it CAN have elemental effects /\ 2. Hellfire - nuff said 3. Volcano - like the Hellfire, but with extreme range and accuracy by comparison, and usually bigger firey explosions 4. Ogre - devastating explosions practically every other shot, doesn't lose potency like the Draco, and works well against everything unlike the Hellfire 5. S&S Crux - most will disagree with me on this one because of the spread pattern affecting accuracy, but the shots are actually quite predictable because they disperse along the cross hairs of scopes, and in close quarters where accuracy doesn't matter, having one of these with a 1.9+ rof, its massive magazine size, and x2-x4 Explosive makes one devastating, especially as a soldier 6. TORGUE GASHER..... just kidding I would have added the Serpens too, but the OP said no pearlescents. 18:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My Top 5 Legendaries ... : Hellfire - duh! : Defiler - for those pesky enemies resistant to fire. : Ogre - pure pwnage, luv seeing those arms-n-legs go flying. : Vengeance - it's shield bypass effect is more important than it's actual usage. : Toss Up - Cobra or Orion for run-n-gun, Volcano for long range jaw-dropping devastation. -- MeMadeIt 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My top 5 based on what I've actually used (normally I use a great deal of purple weapons cause they're better <3 Glorious Havoc) : Hellfire - Even with crap RoF or damage this gun still rocks Defiler - If fire won't kill it, then corrosion will (except for friggin Craw maggots, screw them) Skullmasher - I like this gun against Craw, the spread makes criticals hits easy from a distance Thanatos - Just because the mag is huge and it's fun as hell to spray Ogre - This is last because it's a sweet weapon but I don't have one anymore (the one I found I gave to my friend because I didn't use combat rifles at the time lol) GruntMastaFlash 00:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think Legendaries aren't the best guns around, but they fall under the category of better than most, with extra special effects. My favorites... (mostly by what I'd actual like to have in my arsenal) 1. Torgue Bastard - Raw Power 2. Torgue Cobra - The Biggest Bang 3. Dahl Penetrator - Super Automatic Machine Gun 4. S&S Draco - Burning! 5. Vladof Mongol - Fear the Horde... of missiles! Eefree89 05:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Hornet- caustic, bust action, doesnt eat through ammo 2. Hellfire- with 100% ignite chance hard to beat 3. Thanatos- one hell of a mag, get an elemental and a scope and its perfect combo 4. Torgue bastard- in my opinion best combat rifle in the game thats bout all i use(all i need 2 really) Ghost X14 01:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Uno) Vengeance- it is a RoseOmega's worst nightmare (allows all guns to ignore sheilds when you enter a game with it equipped) Dos) Bitch- Good fire rate and the double acc. makes the Bitch as leathal as it is accurate. It my favorite gun, but the Vengeance is on top since there are so many RoseOmega people out there. Tres) Unforgiven- I personally like the ones with the masher acc. That combined with the 200% crit damage makes crits 1 or 2 shot kills. Cuatro) Firehawk- I like the Firehawk better than the Hellfire since it can proc at x6. Cinco) Friendly Fire :) lol- The firey happy faces of death never get old. By the way, Have A Nice Day! ICT Venom 08:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) My Top 5 Legendary Crawmerax Gear (since I always alternate with my normal gear depending on what I'm feeling like) 1. Orion 2. Hellfire 3. Defiler 4. Skullmasher 5. Destroyer My Top 5 Favorite Legendary Weapons Are 1. UNFORGIVEN (with the masher acc and good damage and acc it can 2 even 1 hit Crawmerax's weak spots even a crappy version) 2. Skullmasher (its accurate, some times good damage and knocks people the hell back) 3. Bitch (so many variations of it and so many are good i have 4 legit versions over 7mil) 4. Butcher (even thought it's not the best shotgun of there its pretty fun and i think it has potential) 5. Bastard (so many cuss words that make me want more of these weapons and to find their ultimate form for myself) Nuirunok 13:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1.) hellfire... nuff said 2.) Defiler, nothing better for the lance, unless they're corrosive 3.) S&S Crux, the spread pattern makes it a lot more accurate then it seems, decent proc chance for detonation, and usually the fire rate is really good compared to other shotties 4.) Orion, only because I havent found a skullmasher 5.) Chimera, as mordicai, you can shoot so fast and hard that you WILL hit with the right element. Also great with lilith to get 2 dots, a stun and a nuke off in 4 shots.(if, you know, combat longevity mattered...) Runner up: Unforgiven would be by far the best gun, if it ALWAYS had a masher accessory. Blastoderm 14:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Unforgivens--Because, "It's a helluva thing to kill a man--you take everything he's got and everthing he's ever gonna have." 2. Pestilent Defilers--Q: What's cooler than melting faces with acid? A: Nothing. 3. Combustion Hellfires--Apparently, fire is a girl's best friend. 4. Glorious Ogres--Hulk smash, but Orgre smash better. 5. Crimson Bitches--These Bitches smack back...hard. Honorable Mention: The Dahl Penetrator and Torgue Steel Anarchy--These purple mofo's leave bruises. Firefly 19 08:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 1. So I'm not sure if Purple Weps count but I gotta include this one: Torgue Shredder Anarchy 1048x5 Explosivex4 1.2 Fire Rate Sniper Rifle, 1hko just about everything...ever 2. Purple Torgue Shredder Anarchy 583x5 Incendiary x3 Fully Automatic Sniper Rifle 3. Hellfire - everyone loves it haha 4. Maliwan Volcano - so useful at the beginning thru middle of Playthrough 2 5. Vitriolic Crux - dun need xplanation My Four. I dont have five. Works good for me. :1. Orion :2. Hellfire :3. Defiler :4. Bastard XBL GT & BORDERWIKI: RAIDENelder My five. 1. Skullmasher 2. Hellfire 3. Vitriolic Crux 4. Cyclops 5. Tie Defiler and Hornet Also wanted to ask a question... I have been farming the armory for a couple days now and I notice that people are saying General knoxx takes caustic damage from the hornet or defiler etc etc. In my game he takes no elemental damage and i have a hard time beating him without dying once because im having to use my anarchy and bulldog which are both high damage level 61 weapons but they dont give me the added damage from an element. anyone else with this problem? Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but he does not take elemental damage. He just takes more bullet damage from a corossive gun then other types, since he is armored. I use a Hornet with a really good assasin mod so he's always dead by the time the medics come out, stay in his face and spray his face and he cant do anything. Acid eats all his minions up, omnomnom.Eatingleg4peanut 18:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh man, tough decision (check out #4) XD 1. Equalizer. Believe it or not, this thing actually made it onto the top of someones list. Scary right? But I have 3 diff ones, a x3 shock one, a x3 incendiary one, and a 333x7 masher one, each of which is awesome at its job. 2. Pestilent Defiler. When combined with the 3 equalizers above, on a pistol specced hunter, the results wind up being scary. Oh, and mine is 642, 4.2 scope, 6 clip. 94? acc. 3. Cobra/Skullmasher. Although my skull masher does not have a very good scope, it is sufficiently powerful to oneshot Craws back w/ a specter mod. Meanwhile, my Cobra has a pretty great fire rate, with awesome accuracy and scope. 4. Invader(sniper)/Destroyer/Crux (SnS)/Redemption. These guys work great during the horde wave, or whenever there are a helluva lotta psychos running after you. The Invader works well with a quick scope, or just single fire, especially when it has a high fire rate. The same thing with the Destroyer, as you can take enemies out very efficiently. The Crux can have ridiculous damage, and despite the cross shape, high acc. Combine that with great mag. size and fire rate and the horde will go down no problem. The redemption you just have to jump, shoot down, and repeat. Great run and gun weapons. 5. Hellfire. Boy oh boy did this baby make Pt. 2 easy. And by easy I mean EASY. Especially when combined w/ Phoenix. BenNeg 19:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC)